


You Still Hold My Heart

by DrivingMilesPerHour



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, nothing specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivingMilesPerHour/pseuds/DrivingMilesPerHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love never dies, even if the person you love has forgotten you completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Asami!" She ran towards you, lifting you off the ground in a bone crushing hug.  
"Nice to see you too, now put me down, Korra." You giggled, your eyes were starting to shed tears but you wiped it away.

Oh how much you missed her arms wrapped around you, making you feel safe, securing you from all the dangers in this world. But for her, the embrace was nothing but a friendly greeting for someone she thought of as a friend. Friend. The word hurt like hell.

She stared at you, and you lost for words, you still get lost in her ocean blue eyes. You wanted to pull her close and tell her how much you missed her, kiss her until she's out of breath. You still wear the ring she gave you as a sign of her love and devotion back then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all happened four years ago.

You two were driving home late. Laughter and a lot of 'I love you' filled your car, every now and then you would take your eyes off of the road as she kissed you softly. She couldn't help it, she just got promoted, you two had bought your dream house and she finally had the courage to ask the question she's been dying to ask you which you answered with a yes and a passionate kiss.

The drive was relaxing, and your fiancé was already snoring, she had drunk a little too much. You both enjoyed the food in the restaurant she took you to. Everything was going as planned, you could see your future with her, crystal clear, a simple wedding, start a family and grow old together. You couldn't ask for more, because everything you wished for and everything you needed was just sleeping and drooling right next to you.

You also couldn't help it, and your eyes were starting to shed happy tears, emotions overwhelmed you, you knew you both deserved this. You glanced at her once again, but a sudden bright light and a deafening car whistle made you look back to the road. You tried to change direction, but it was all too late. The front of your car was already connected to the front tire of the bus.

The next thing you knew was your on a hospital bed with an unbearable headache. You've been sleeping for days, as Opal confirmed. Korra was also there, and you're shocked when she called you by your name. She never called you that. So what happened? You thought.

She had lost her memory due to the accident. She didn't forget everything, except everything about you. She only remembered you as a friend, and the person she recognized as her fiancé was her ex. And that bitch was more than happy to accept Korra again in her life, of course she's still in love with her. Korra broke up with her when she caught her sleeping with a guy.

You tried to convince Korra that you're the rightful owner of her heart and her love, but she already told you that they're getting married soon.

Oh that was fast, did I sleep for a year for them to have planned everything for the wedding?

You tired to fight back but Opal held your hand, you looked at her, and she's looking back at you, stopping you from further hurting yourself. She shook her head, giving you an apologetic smile. Korra said her goodbyes saying she'd a date with her fiancé.

You're alone with Opal now, crying your heart out. The news was more painful than the bruises and stitched wounds you had in your body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Asami, it's so good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

still in love with you.

"Oh man! You're still single aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm still single, you goof."

Of course I am, you still hold my heart.

"Well what do you know, my hottest friend who always gets the guy she wants, is still single. What's happening, Asami?"

"Oh nothing, I've been busy with our family business and stuffs is all."

Actually, I'm still waiting for you.

"Yes you are always busy."

You were tempted to tell her everything, confess to her your undying love, and how much you wanted to strangle the girl who was fooling her around, but the sound of her phone stopped you from doing anything stupid.

"Oh sorry, I gotta go, my wife's calling me now. I'll see you around, kay? Bye!!"

"Bye, Korra."

I should've been the one calling you to come home, not her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quote from Ms Traeger's Earthly Tethers: (I hope she doesn't mind) 
> 
> If you love something or someone, set it free. If it comes back, it’s yours. If it doesn’t, it never was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone (and my friends) asked for a happy ending.. So here it is.. I planned to make this a three chapter story but.. I got lazy. (I even wrote a sex scene haha, but no, no) So I did a summary. So here's the summary of the summary I made. Lol 
> 
> In this story, Korra had a medical condition called retrograde amnesia..(forgetting the recent events in someone's life, that's why the night the accident happened, she only forgot about Asami. Because Asami was the recent event in her life.) she banged her head again(accidentally) which made her remember everything.. But!! This is just all fiction, there's no scientific study that says that when you hurt yourself again, memory would flood in.

Three years later...

"Hey babe..."

You turned around, startled by the hand that rested on your hips, if it isn't Korra, then your fist would've landed on the face of the person who dared to touch you.

"Oh Korra.. You scared me and-- wait what?"

Did I hear it right? Did she just call me.. ba-babe?

"Why did you leave without saying anything, babe? Bolin, Mako and Opal didn't know where to find you.. We were worried. I was worried."

"Wait, I'm confused.. Happy but confused.. your memory--?"

"Yes.. They are all back. Everything.. From the night I proposed to you, the night you said yes to me, the first time we made love.. Everything, Asami, babe..honey.. Everything. And I missed you so much."

She closed the distance between you two and you really don't give a damn that you're actually in front of thousands of people at the airport..

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh sorry, I gotta go, my wife's calling me now. I'll see you around, kay? Bye!!"

You run towards your car, you're in hurry to go home.. You wouldn't want to pissed off your wife, Katherine..

She demanded before that when she calls you to come home, within half an hour you should have your butt inside your house, no matter where you are. You really couldn't quite figure out why you married such a nagger. As far as you could remember, you hated someone so demanding, and she's not the type of woman you dreamed to spend the rest of your life with.  
But here you are, doing every little thing she says.

Another thing that bothered you, is, whenever Asami's around, or you accidentally bumped into her, everything would just feel right, everything would fall into right places, you can even solve a jigsaw puzzle in just a matter of seconds. You always become euphoric.. But whenever you're with your wife, all the opposites happen. You never fully realized how you're able to stay in your marriage for four years with this kind of woman.

You start to drive, hurriedly, when you're wife calls you again..

"Hey I'm coming now.. I know I know.. Just give me a minute Kath! A minute is all I'm asking! Stop yelling at me, I'm driving.. I ugghh!!!"

You dropped your phone, and you bend down a little to try to reach for it, it's so hard to keep your eyes on the road while trying to reach the stupid thing.. So you bend down further taking your eyes off the road. When you sit up straight again, you saw that the traffic light is already red and your almost at the pedestrian, and people are starting to cross the road. Instinct overtook you, you removed your feet from the accelerator and goes to the break pedal, with a loud screech, you're able to stop on time.. But banged your head so hard to the steering wheel.. And oh the airbag didn't inflate.. What a coincidence. "Of course, you forgot your seatbelt, you idiot".. You thought to yourself before you pass out.

You open your eyes, slowly, still adjusting to the bright light.. Something's not right.. "Asami?"  
You called out. "Asami!!" You sit up straight abruptly, and a pair of shocked green eyes are staring at you..

Your blood starts to boil, "what the hell are you doing here, Kath?"  
"What do you mean what I'm doing here? I'm your wife, Korra!!" She snapped back.

Wife? What the hell..?? Oh God no!!

"In your dreams!! We broke up.. And Asami.. Where's Asami?!"  
"She's gone Korra.. She left you after the accident.." She gasps and closes her mouth with her hands.. That's when you realized everything.. You jump out of bed, removing everything that's connected to you.

"Korra.. I'm sorry."  
"No get away from me.. And this?" You removed your ring from your finger, and threw it away carelessly.. "Stay the fuck away from me, Kath!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You cupped her face, and she placed her hands on top of yours, she must've felt the cold metal ring on your finger, 'cause she pulled away from the kiss..

"You're still wearing this?"  
"Of course, I'm your fiancé, right?"

She didn't answer, she just stares at you.. Her eyes begin to shed tears but you kiss them all away..

"Why? After all these years.. Why?"  
"Because you still hold my heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, less depressive eh? And it's not that all fluffy and angsty, I know. But at least they're back together. Right? Right. (^^)

**Author's Note:**

> (^^) well, well, well... Feedback please. Thank you.


End file.
